Beacons
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Scott McCall, Malia Tate and Mason Hewett, that's all that's left of the Pack, the rest left and went their separate ways, but now a Banshee scream will bring then all back together to face an old enemy they thought dead. Grown up McCall Pack. Scott/Malia, Stiles/Lydia.


**Supernatural Beacon**

 _ **Chapter 1: A Pack Reunion.**_

 **Bold- Alpha Command**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

 _ **Warehouse District.**_

It wasn't hard to understand just why the McCall Pack broke up and went their separate ways, really with all that had happened to them in the few years since they had discovered the supernatural world it was a surprise they lasted as long as they did.

The first to leave was Derek, after the bad business with the Benefactor and Kate Argent he left and the Pack didn't hear from him again.

Kira never returned from her training with the Skin Changers, but then again with her longevity she had all the time in the world to finish her training.

Lydia left for College, MIT, and was now busy being the head of a _Big_ time Pharmaceutical Company in New York city.

Stiles, had left just behind her and was now a Detective for the New York city police department. Last time Scott had heard from them they were living together and engaged, it only took Stiles ten years to lock that up.

The year after Stiles and Lydia left, an bastard of an Alpha werewolf named Gregor moved into Beacon Hills and tried to kill Scott, something about the bragging rights of killing the True Alpha.

Liam snapped his neck like a twig to protect his friends and girlfriend. The newly upgraded Alpha Liam moved away with Hayden soon after, they decided to go backpacking through Europe for a year before leaving for College.

The only one that stayed by Scott was Malia, the still somewhat wild Werecoyote had no interest in leaving the place she had called home for the last seventeen years. So instead she started working with Stiles father as one of his deputies.

She was surprisingly good at her job.

And Scott, well Scott found that he couldn't leave Beacon Hills, he was responsible for the town and its people. Specially since he, Stiles and Allison were the ones responsible for giving power back to the Nemeton, and because of that Beacon Hills had become an actual Beacon for supernatural creatures.

Most of which weren't as nice as him as his friends.

So while attending the local College and to study to become a Veterinarian, he had also become the Protector of Beacon Hills. It was a thankless and hard job, one that got harder as his Pack became smaller, but like always Scott McCall persevered, and as the job got harder he became stronger.

He managed to completely master all the powers that come with being a True Alpha, it took a particularly bad encounter with a Lowenmench when he was in his first year in College but he did it, he managed to unlock his Alpha form and that gave him an edge on fighting Supernatural evils.

With the new form he found that he could handle most of what came his way, and what he couldn't handle alone he had Malia and Deaton to help him with, but that didn't mean he didn't wish he had some more help every now and them.

" _Especially times like now._ _"_ thought Scott as he was sent crashing through a wall by the creature he was currently fighting.

"God I hate Berserkers." said Scott as he spat a wad of blood on the floor before jumping back on his feet with a growl and charging the Berserker that was standing in his way.

Apparently some idiot kid had bought an old journal online, a journal that belonged to a old Werejaguar shaman. It, unfortunately, had the ritual to make a Berserker and the kid had tried it on one of his friends, bad thing for the kid was that only Werejaguars had the power to control Berserkers.

Long Story short, the Berserker killed the dumb kid and left a bloody path of broken bodies as it hid in the warehouse district of Beacon Hills.

" _Note to self, remember to find and burn said journal._ _"_ thought Scott as he caught one of the punches the Berserker threw, groaning as he had to use a fair bit of his power just to hold the arm in place before he used the beast's own momentum to flip the monster over and slam it on the ground head first.

"All power but no style buddy." said Scott with a bloody grin as he grabbed the bear skull on the Berserkers face and used all his strength to snap it in two.

Unfortunately like Chris Argent once told him Berserkers weren't bound by the moon so that meant the human was quickly overtaken by the animal. When the masks were destroyed their lives ended.

That meant that the second Scott snapped the mask the snarling Berserker was replaced by a bloody and broken teenager that had done nothing wrong but humor his dumbass friend.

Scott could only glance sadly at the dead teenager at his feet as he pulled out his phone and called the Sheriff. _"_ _I really need to start referring to him as_ _Noah"_ thought Scott as he waited for the sheriff to pick up the phone.

"Hey Scotty, you found the kid?" asked Noah as he picked up the phone.

"I did, but I was too late, the animal spirit had completely taken over." aid Scott with a grimace as he kicked aside the broken remains of the bear skull.

"Damn, is the kid dead?" asked the Sheriff with a sad tone of voice already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I didn't get to him fast enough." said Scott as he sighed and sat down on one of the empty crates in the warehouse, now that the fight was over and he could relax he had to hold back a groan from all the hits he had taken in the fight. They would heal soon enough but it would be an uncomfortable few hours before he was a hundred percent.

"It wasn't your fault kid, I read that Beastiary you gave me, the second he got that Bear Skull on his head he was gone, you only helped him find peace." said the Sheriff actually making Scott feel loads better.

"Tell me where you are so I can sent Malia and Mason over." said the Sheriff with a soft voice knowing Scott was taking the kid's death personal.

Mason was another one of the old pack that was still around. Mason had become the town coroner which was a boom since now they didn't have to find excuses to explain the really weird bodies that kept popping up all around Beacon Hills.

"I'll text you the address Noah." said Scott before he hung up the phone and did just that, thankfully the warehouse wasn't that far off from the Sheriff station so he barely had to wait for half an hour before Malia and Mason showed up and started bagging and tagging the body and crime scene.

"Don't worry Scotty, I'll clean up the body before the family comes to identify it." said Mason referring to all the blood and the pieces of bone the kid had started wearing as a sort of armor.

"Haven't had one of these in a very long time." said Malia as she sat in the crate next to him and bumped shoulder with Scott. He wasn't masking his chemo signals well enough and she could smell the guilt coming from him.

Scott gave her a smile as he looked her up and down, trying and failing to keep all the lustful thoughts he was having from showing on his face, and apparently she noticed if the grin she shot him, equal parts naughty and alluring was anything to go by.

Really it wasn't his fault.

Malia had turned into a goddamn knock out in the years since she was turned back into a girl, she had long, dyed, red h air that drove him wild, with mouth watering curves that would bend him to her will whenever she showed them, god he loved her. Even when her hair was in that tight severe bun she wore for work and she hid her curves in that ugly unflattering deputy uniform.

God was it his fault he couldn't keep from turning into a horndog every time she was around him?

They had started dating almost five years ago, at first it had been just a sexual relationship to get some stress relief from their relatively stressful lives but somewhere along the line, they fell in love.

And now they had become a normal boring ass couple that liked nothing more than to lay back on the couch and watch Netflix when they weren't saving the town from some new supernatural threat.

Also the sex was3 absolutely fantastic.

"Not since Kate and her Berserkers came back." said Scott with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I wonder what Chris did with her." said Malia a she leaned into Scott, after Scott, Malia, Liam and Hayden had beat her and her Berserkers down they had handed her over to her brother and the Calaveras.

"Hopefully he locked her in a metal cage and he threw away the key." said Mason as he crouched on the floor next to the body, Scott couldn't really understand just how cal3m Mason could be around dead bodies, Scott himself3 still felt wiggy when in their presence.

"Hear, Hear." said Malia as she jumped down from the crate and assumed her Deputy face, as he liked to call it, when she pulled out her little note pad and started taking notes of the crime scene.

"Well…I promised my mom I would take her some food at work tonight so I'm going to head out, OK?" asked Scott with a grin as he got down from the crate and started looking around for his car keys, he had felt them falling out of his pocket after a rather strong kick from the Berserker.

"Sure, you have all the fun and we clean up after you." said Mason with a grin showing Scott he was just kidding around, Scott laughed out loud before patting Mason on the back.

"How about next time you want to fight the Berserker and I deal with the body`?" asked Scott with a grin as he bend down when he found his keys under a pile of broken crate wood.

"Ahh no thank you, I like my job just the way it is." said Mason grinning and shaking his head ignoring the laughing Scott as he turned the teenagers body so he could take pictures of it.

"I bet." said Scott as he walked over to Malia, who had walked to the other side of the warehouse to see what else was there. "Hey honey, I'm taking..." Malia turned around and gave him a nod before leaning up and kissing him.

"...your mom some food, I heard you, I'll see you home later." said Malia, grinning as she walked away to another part of the warehouse, her hips swaying noticeably as she did.

"Yeah, I'll stop to get some pizza before I come home." growled Scott as he tried his hardest to control himself and not just ravage her there in the crime scene, _"No need to traumatize Mason…again."_ thought Scott with a grin and even though Malia didn't respond he could feel how giddy she got when he offered her pizza.

His girl loved pizza.

"See ya later Mason." called out Scott as he grabbed his jacket, which he had left on the crate he was sitting in, and left the warehouse. As he walked to his car and got in he had no idea that on another part of the country things were unfolding that would change his life as he knew it.

 _ **New York City**_

 _ **Upstate.**_

Lydia Martin had an amazing life and she had no problem admitting that.

She had an amazing job, an amazing apartment, an amazing fiancé, hell it was all amazing, which is why when the urge to scream came she almost broke down in tears.

"Nope, this can't be happening, not now." cried Lydia as she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in, she could only stare at herself in the mirror trying to will the scream away. It wasn't working.

She was sleeping next to Stiles when she woke up with a start, sweating through her pajamas and terrified. Thankfully her fiancé slept like the dead and didn't even move from his position snoring away on the bed. Lydia had run to the bathroom to splash water on her face as she did her best to not scream.

" _Please no, no, no, no, not now, not when things are going to well._ _"_ thought Lydia as tears streamed down her face.

As she stared at herself in the mirror her reflection was replaced by those of people she hadn't seen in years, first she saw Malia, she looked older and her hair was a dark red color but still she looked pretty much the same, then the reflection changed again to that of Mason, he was older, with a long scar on his neck and wearing a doctors coat, finally it changed to that of her former Alpha, Scott.

He was taller than she remembered and way more buff but his face looked the same, his brown eyes still radiated kindness and even with the beard he had she could still see the slight crookedness his jaw had.

"Why am I seeing them?" said Lydia before she was suddenly bombarded with a bunch of images of people dying and getting hurt, and in the middle of those people she could see the dead bodies of Scott, Malia, Mason, Stiles dad, her mom, hell everyone she knew back in Beacon Hills.

" _What's going on?_ _"_ thought Lydia as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against the cool glass of her mirror. Then she got hit by one final flash, one that broke her control and made her let loosed the glass shattering scream she had been fighting so hard to hold back.

She saw the whole Town of Beacon Hills burning to the ground.

When she finally came to, her bathroom mirror was in a thousand different shards and Stiles was kneeling over her yelling her name.

"Lydia, Lydia honey, answer me please." begged Stiles as he held her on his lap so she wouldn't get cut by all the broken glass around her, completely ignoring the glass that cut into his knees.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, its over, the vision is over" said Lydia softly as she opened her eyes and looked away from the trouble and worried look on Stiles face.

"What happened?" asked Stiles and even though he tried to hide it she could hear the dread in his voice, he knew exactly what was happening, it hadn't happened in almost a decade but he remember what her screaming meant.

"I saw them die, Stiles, I saw them all die." cried Lydia softly as she couldn't hold back the tears that fell down her face, Stiles face turned white, even more than usual, as he shook his head knowing who she was talking about but dreading hearing her confirm it.

"Who did you see die honey?" asked the worried Stiles as he busied himself picking shards of glass from her hair, anything to keep the icy feeling that was crawling up his spine.

"Our family Stiles, I saw them all die, Mason, Malia, Scott, my mom, your dad." said Lydia still crying only now she was shaking her head softly as if she was trying to get the things she saw out of her head.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't see how Stiless face blanched when he heard what she said. _"Dad, Scott, Malia…no."_

"Die how? How did they die Lydia?" asked Stiles as he picked her up and moved her into their bedroom to lay her down on their bed.

"I don't know Stiles, I just saw fire and blood, the whole town was on fire." said Lydia as she moved to sit back against the headboard, finally managing to calm down enough to speak.

"Great so the Targaryen's are our enemies." said Stiles weakly trying to make a joke to make Lydia feel better, which it did if the small smile on her face was anything to go by.

"I saw something else Stiles..." muttered Lydia her small smile falling off her face as looking worriedly at him.

"What did you see?" Stiles knew his voice sounded scratchy and hoarse but it was taking all in him to keep it together and not freak out.

"I saw a pair of eyes Stiles, eyes black as night." said Lydia as she leaned back and closed her eyes, finally giving in to the exhausting she was feeling, she was sleep in minutes, leaving a terrified Stiles sitting next to her on the bed,

" _What's going to happen now?_ _"_ thought Stiles as he picked up his phone to sent his boss an email, he wasn't going to go in today.

 _ **One Week Later**_

 _ **Upstate New York**_

The day after the incident, as Stiles had taken to calling it, Lydia woke up with her mind made up. They were going back home tp warn their friends of the danger that was coming.

No matter how much Stiles argued and begged her mind had been made up, they were going home.

It took a week for Lydia to get some time off from work, running her own company was time consuming, but after leaving her assistant with all her emergency numbers and leaving someone in charge of the day to day workings she was ready.

For Stiles it was even easier to get time off, he just told his boss he had to go back home for a family emergency and she had given him two weeks free to get all his problems sorted out.

"I can't wait to see everyone." said Lydia with a smile as they, more like Stiles, loaded up their bags in the car for the drive back home.

"Yeah me too." said Stiles as he finally got all their bags, mostly Lydia's really, inside the car and got the door shut.

"Last I heard from them Liam and Hayden had just left for Europe." said Stiles with a frown when he couldn't remember when that had been. _"It couldn't have been that long ago."_

"Stiles that was years ago." said Lydia with a frown on her face as well.

" _I can't remember the last time I spoke with Malia either._ _"_ thought Lydia starting to feel guilty, she was just starting to realized that it had been sometime since she and Stiles had talked to their friends. To their Pack.

"I guess, it just that we're always so busy, I haven't had the time to call and say hey." said Stiles as he got inside the car on the drivers side and turned the ignition, Lydia got on the passenger side with her purse on her hand as she rummaged around inside for her phone.

"We have been busy, you with the Detective exam and me with the company." said Lydia as he found her phone and started looking through it for Malia's number.

She couldn't find it

Same with Scott and Mason's.

"I don't have their phone numbers." said Lydia guiltily as she put the phone down and turned her sad eyes to Stiles who was also looking through his phone.

"I don't either." said Stiles stunned he didn't have his best friends number in his phone. _"_ _Can I really call him my best friend if I don't even remember the last time I spoke to him._ _"_ thought Stiles with a frown as he dropped his phone on his lap and started driving.

"I bet we just forgot to pass the numbers over when we got new phones last month." said Lydia and Stiles could see it was a flimsy excuse at best, he had his dads number and he would bet anything she had her mothers.

"Yeah that must be it." said Stiles agreeing with her but not really believing the excuse. They drove the rest of the way to the airport in silence.

" _How could we have forgotten our friends._ _"_

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

 _ **McCall Veterinary Clinic**_

Scott couldn't help the happy smile that came up on his face as he got to work and saw there was already a line waiting for him by the door.

Deaton had retired almost three years ago and had left the clinic to Scott, and it had prospered under his care. As he opened the door to let in the line of people a small little girl came running up to him with a massive grin on her face.

"Doctor McCall I brought Mittens for her check up." said little Susie Steward, the little six year old had her four month old tabby cat in her arms as she smiled up at Scott. She was missing one of her front teeth and Scott couldn't' help but find her adorable.

"I see that." said Scott with a smile as he crouch down to one knee so he could look at the girl face to face, behind her, her mom was smiling at him.

"Has mittens been taking all her vitamins?" Scott asked the little girl but looked up at the mom to get the truthful answer, both Susie and her mom nodded at the same time with smiles on their faces.

"I give them to her every morning with her food." said Susie making Scott grin at her, making the little girl smile and her mother blush. Single mothers loved him, too bad for them he was already taken.

"Then lets get her checked out." said Scott as he opened the counter, which thankfully Deaton had replaced with normal wood so he could actually touch it, to let both Susie and her mom, Tracy, in.

"Good morning folks, get comfortable, when Katie gets in I'll ask her to make some coffee." said Scott getting a sleepy cheer from the people sitting in his waiting room.

It had become a routine he had come to really enjoy, he would open the clinic at nine, work till five, then he would take his mom some food at the hospital before heading home to wait for Malia.

Sure he sometimes had to fight some Supernatural creature or creatures but that was rare now a days, aside from the Berserker last week, Beacon Hills had been creature free for almost nine months.

A personal best. Really.

He was closing up the clinic when he got a text from Malia.

 _Malia- 'Scott I need you to come home.'_

When he read the text he freaked out thinking something had happened to Malia, he almost dropped his phone as he juggled both his bag, his keys and his phone.

 _Scott- 'Is something wrong_ _honey_ _?'_

 _Malia- 'Not wrong per se, just surprising, anyways just get home.'_

Scott leaned back in his seat relieved when he read her response, "God she's going to be the death of me one of these days." said Scott with an amused grin as he started his car and drove home.

 _ **Twenty Minutes Earlier.**_

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

 _ **Outside the McCall House**_

Stiles and Lydia where sitting in their rental car outside Scott's home debating if they were at the right house or not.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Lydia as she started at the house they were parked in front of. It was a nice two floor town house with a two car garage and if she wasn't mistaken it had a pool in the backyard.

"Yeah this is the address dad gave me." said Stiles as he double checked with his phone one last time to be sure. "Its a nice house and it looks like he's home." said Lydia when she saw the red hybrid car in the driveway.

"Then lets go." said Stiles hesitantly as he got out of the car followed by an exasperated Lydia, "You know this isn't really that far from his mom's house." said Stiles as they walked up to the door.

"Or my mom's, she lives like three blocks over." said Lydia stalling for time as they stood in front of Scott's door. the drive to Beacon Hills had done nothing to relieve them of their guilty feelings.

"Oh for god's sake." said Lydia before she reached up and pressed the doorbell a few times.

"Coming." they heard a female voice coming from inside the house.

"That's definitely not Scott." said Stiles worried as he shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Honey did you forget your keys again?" asked the female voice as she opened the door, revealing a barely dressed Malia who now that she saw them looked stunned, she had on a pair of white cotton panties and a dark red tank top that left both Stiles and Lydia slack jawed.

"Malia?/Lydia, Stiles?" all three asked at the same time as they stared at each other in shock silence. It took Stiles glancing down at her exposed legs before Lydia snapped out of her stupor and slapped the back of his head.

"Her face Stiles, look at her face." said Lydia annoyed before turning back to the door with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Hey Malia." said the smiling Lydia glad to see her friend after so long, Malia stared at both of them for a few minutes before opening the door wider and moving to the side, "Come on in, I'll go put on some more clothes on and call Scott." said Malia before she ran up the stairs to what Lydia could only guess was her bedroom. Hers and Scott's.

"You think she and Scott are a thing?" asked Stiles as he and Lydia walked into the house and moved to the living room so they could sit on the couch.

Lydia could only nod her head yes, "If all the framed photos of them around the living room are anything to go by then yes I think Scott and Malia are dating." said Lydia as she picked up one of the frames to look at the picture.

In the photo Malia and Scott were standing in front of the Sheriff Station, Malia was dressed as a Deputy and Scott had his arm around her with a smile on his face as he looked at the camera, while Malia buried her blushing face in his neck

"Looks like Malia works for your dad." said Lydia as she showed the photo to Stiles.

"Whoa." said Stiles stunned as he stared at the picture,

"Dad never said anything, do you think it was recent?" asked Stiles as he handed the picture back to Lydia, who could only shrug her shoulders in response.

"Its actually been three years." said Malia as she walked down the stairs thankfully now wearing a pair of black sweatpants.

"Really? I didn't know that." said Stiles awkwardly as he looked around the room, busying himself with the other pictures he could see hanging from the walls.

"I bet you don't know lots of things." said Malia with a frown as she grabbed her phone from the table and started typing, Lydia raised an eyebrow because of the tone Malia was using when talking to them.

She sounded angry.

"Scott's leaving work, he should home in ten." said Malia before she dropped her phone back on the living room table and leaned back in the couch, the silence that stretched on was almost unbearable, thankfully for Lydia and Stiles, Malia's phone started ringing.

"I have to take this, its for work." said Malia as she grabbed the phone and moved to the kitchen to answer it, they couldn't hear what she was saying but they manage to catch the name Mason.

"Mason works with her?" asked Stiles completely confused, his father hadn't told him anything, and it all made him feel guiltier, _"How much have we missed?"_ unknown to him, Lydia was thinking along the same line as him.

"Did Malia seem angry to you?" asked Lydia completely ignoring Stiles question.

"Yeah a bit, maybe she had a bad day at work or something." said Stiles, having a clue as3 to why the were coyote was annoyed with them but not willing to breach the subject.

He looked at the small table next to the couch and grabbed another picture frame, this one had Malia, Scott, Stiles's dad, Melissa and Mason sitting in a restaurant eating.

"Yeah maybe." said Lydia as she stared at the door that led to the kitchen with a frown on her face.

Suddenly the front door opened and Scott walked in, "Malia sweetie we need to work on your texting skills you almost gave me a heart attack." he was taller and bulkier than they remembered and he had a beard on his face that was carefully trimmed.

" _God,_ _He sorts of looks like Derek now._ _"_ thought Lydia as she and Stiles stared at Scott as he moved passed them and into the kitchen, dropping his bag and jacket on a table as he walked.

"Hey, I think the neighbor is having his guests park in front of our house again." they heard him say as he walked inside the kitchen but they after that they couldn't hear anything else, at least until they heard Scott yell out.

"That? They're here?" yelled Scott before the kitchen door banged open and Scott came out with a stunned look on his face as he saw them sitting in his living room.

"Surprise!?" said Stiles as he and Lydia watched the stunned look on their former Alpha's face change to a wide smile. "I can't believe you're here." yelled Scott as he all but ran to the couch and pulled them up into a massive bear hug making them both laugh, both in happiness and relief.

Now that he was hugging them both Lydia and Stiles realized just how big their friend had gotten, he was huge compared to them. He was easily five inches taller than Stiles and over a foot taller than Lydia.

3

When did you get so big?" asked Stiles with a grin, remembering how his best friend used to whine because he was the shortest boy in their class, but looked3 at him now.

Scott finally released them making the True Alpha laugh as he shook his head and sat down on the couch opposite theirs.

"I had a growth spurt my first year of college." what he didn't tell them was that was the year he had finally accepted what being an Alpha really meant, it was the year he took his first life and the year he discovered his Alpha form.

It was at that time that Malia joined them from the kitchen, she had a frown on her face as she sat next to Scott on the couch so close she was almost sitting on his lap, completely ignoring the other people in the room.

"Mason said you can go get the Berserker journal in the morning." said Malia as she stayed starting at her phone and typing, smiling a bit when Scott, absentmindedly, started rubbing her legs and thighs.

"Did they close the case?" asked Scott confusing Lydia and Stiles, they knew what a Berserker was but had no idea what it had to do with a journal.

"Yep, Mason put the cause of death down as heart failure because drugs. " said Malia as she showed him a copy of the coroner's report from her phone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stiles the curiosity getting the best of him. Scott just grinned at him, "Last week we had a rogue Berserker in our hands." said Scott trying to explain but just confusing the hell out of his friends.

"Some kid found an old Journal that had the ritual to make Berserker on it, he tried it with a friend and boom, a massive killing spree ensued." said Malia when she saw their confused looks, when Stiles and Lydia heard that they couldn't help but look at their old friends in shock.

"What happened to the Berserker?" asked Lydia, remembering the massive Bone Monsters that had once tried to kill them. Scott apparently felt her fear because he smiled at her softly making her feel better,

" _Even after all these years he can still make one feel safe with just a look._ _"_ thought Lydia remembering why everyone just seemed to gravitate towards Scott McCall.

"Don't worry Lydia I dealt with it." said Scott with a grin making Malia scoff at him.

"He kicked its ass its what he did." said Malia with a grin before looking up from her phone and kissing the grinning Alpha, and clearing up Lydia's and Stiles 'are they dating?' question.

"Well I don't like to brag." said Scott with a grin when they broke apart completely shocking both Lydia and Stiles.

"You took on a Berserker by yourself?" asked Stiles he too remembering the massive bone monsters as he stared at his best friend completely stunned.

"Yeah, It really wasn't that big a deal it wasn't as big as the ones Kate had." lied Scott, well really a partial lie, Berserkers didn't draw their power from how big they were but from the spirit of the animal that inhabited them.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?" Malia was as blunt as ever making Scott groan and palmed his face from how her words sounded, Malia seemed to notice since she hurried to explained herself.

"I mean, we haven't heard from you in almost seven years and suddenly you appear at our doorstep out of nowhere." said Malia really making things worse since it just made Stiles and Lydia feel guiltiers. The Banshee for her part decided to ignore Malia's blunt statement and explain why they had come.

"I had an episode last week, a Banshee episode, scream and all." said Lydia getting Scott and Malia turn serious and give her their undivided attention.

"What did you see?" asked Scott as he leaned forward and Malia put her phone down.

"I saw all of you, I saw you die." said Lydia getting a frown from both Scott and Malia, Lydia then spend the next twenty minutes explaining to Scott and Malia what she had seen, everything from the dead bodies to the fire that burned the town.

"So fire and blood? Are we fighting Targaryen's?" asked Scott getting Stiles to smile and Lydia to shake her head.

"I said the same thing!" said Stiles excited as he and Scott shared a smile.

"Then both of you are idiots." said Malia as she grabbed her notepad from the table and started taking notes on the things Lydia was telling her.

"Did you see anything else?" asked Malia as she looked up from her pat to glance at Lydia, the Banshee just nodded her head.

"Yeah, I saw a pair of eyes, a pair of eyes so black they almost sucked in the light around them." said Lydia making Malia stop writing, she and Scott shared a worried look, the Alpha looked angry while Malia looked afraid.

"You know what she's talking about don't you?" asked Stiles when he saw the look they shared, Scott was still looking at Malia when he nodded his head yes.

"We do." said Scott as he looked from Malia to Stiles, his eyes glowing Alpha red when they landed on Stiles, and even from the couch they were sitting they could feel Scott's anger as they spoke, an anger that only grew worse when Malia whimpered and pressed herself against his body looking for comfort.

"Theo."

 _ **A/N**_ _ **For some reason this story got deleted, so I thought to repost it and hope it doesn't happen again**_ _ **.**_ _ **in this story after the Dread Doctors and the Wild Hunt the Pack slowly broke up till only Scott, Malia and Mason returned.**_


End file.
